


Surpreendendo Sherlock

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Comedy with malice, E palavras dúbias, E se, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gay Sherlock, John é Bissexual, John é bem safado, M/M, Merece a fama de Watson Três Continentes, Molly is not infatuated with Sherlock, Molly não está apaixonada por Sherlock, Nasty John, New approach, Sherlock é gay, Three Continents Watson, Um novo começo para o EStudo em Rosa, alguns palavrões também, dirty words, what if, É uma comédia com malícia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Os personagens de Sherlock pertencem a Arthur Conan Doyle e seus representantes, assim como a série da BBC. Usaremos sem fins lucrativos apenas para entretenimento pessoal.John Watson é um veterano inválido de guerra procurando um apartamento em Londres e reencontra um velho colega de turma da Faculdade de Medicina. O começo de Um Estudo em Rosa, agora com uma abordagem diferente: e se John Watson fosse mais safado do que contido. E se Sherlock fosse abertamente gay mas não preparado para o Três Continentes Watson? Comédia by Pipe, divirtam-se.





	Surpreendendo Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> (E SE... ao invés de Sherlock flertar e surpreender John no laboratório no Bart's, fosse ao contrário. John “três continentes” Watson fosse ousado e surpreendesse Sherlock com sua ousadia?)

SURPREENDENDO SHERLOCK

 

 

O capitão John Watson foi dispensado de seu posto no exército britânico após ser ferido em combate. Agora, de volta a Londres, ele se via às voltas com os problemas triviais de um civil: arranjar trabalho e um lugar adequado para morar.

 

Passeando pelo parque, totalmente imerso em seus pensamentos, quase deixou passar o chamado de um ex-colega de faculdade – Mike Stamford.

 

-Hey, Watson! Lembra-se de mim? Stamford, Mike Stamford. Fizemos Bart's juntos.

 

-Oh, olá, Mike, prazer revê-lo.

 

-E aí? Soube que você estava no Afeganistão, levando uns tiros.

 

-Pois é, olha só, um pegou em cheio.

 

Eles deram um sorriso amarelo um para o outro, Mike pegou John pelo braço.

 

-Venha, eu te pago um café e você me conta tudo.

 

Depois de uns dez minutos de recordações dos tempos de faculdade, Stamford perguntou sobre o presente e planos para o futuro.

 

-Estou num quarto numa pensão barata, mas ele é claustrofóbico. Preciso arrumar um emprego e quem sabe dividir um aluguel com alguém.

 

-Ficar com a sua irmã nem pensar.

 

-Ela não aprova meu estilo de vida. Aliás, você me conhece, quem iria querer dividir um apartamento comigo? Por que o sorriso?

 

-Porque você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje...

 

-Quem foi o primeiro?

 

Enquanto isso, no necrotério do hospital São Bartolomeu (Bart's para os íntimos) um homem na casa dos trinta anos acompanha o trabalho da patologista, a fim de fazer umas anotações para um caso em que ele está auxiliando a polícia resolver.

 

-A minha senhoria me deu um ultimato, eu tenho que arrumar alguém para dividir o apartamento. Ela não está feliz comigo sozinho lá dentro. Não sei se tem o dedo da minha mãe ou do meu irmão nessa condição ridícula, mas a insistência dela está me deixando louco!!

 

-Oh, Sherlock, dividir um apartamento não é tão ruim assim.

 

-Molly, por favor. Quem vai querer dividir um apartamento comigo? Eu já tentei. As pessoas são aborrecidas, previsíveis, não gostam de sair de suas cômodas rotinas, além de serem, em sua maior parte, homofóbicas.

 

-E olha que você nem é do tipo de gay que dá pinta...

 

-Não, meu bem, prefiro dar outra coisa.

 

Molly ficou vermelha, mas riu. Ela amava aquele colega de universidade que era genial, mas um tanto – digamos – não convencional.

 

-Eu terminei por aqui. Vou pegar um café, quer?

 

-Sim, obrigado. Também já anotei o que eu precisava. Vou esperar você no Lab A. Preciso fazer umas comparações. Preto, dois cubos.

 

John acompanhou Mike pelos corredores do hospital com uma sensação gostosa de nostalgia. Ao entrar em um dos laboratórios não pode deixar de comentar, diante das transformações:

 

-Um tanto diferente do meu tempo... - e parou, porque havia um homem sentado num canto da bancada, em frente a um microscópio.

 

Ao ver os dois entrando, o homem se dirigiu ao Mark:

 

-Mike, posso emprestar seu telefone, pois não há sinal no meu?

 

-Oh, me desculpe, deixei-o na minha sala. Porque não usar o fixo do hospital?

 

-Porque eu gosto de mandar mensagens, você sabe...

 

Impressionado com a voz grave daquele semideus de cabelos cacheados, John tentou ser gentil...

 

-Aqui, pode usar o meu.

 

-Oh, obrigado.

 

-Este é um velho amigo, John Watson.

 

Enquanto digitava, o rapaz perguntou:

 

-Afeganistão ou Iraque?

 

John relanceou os olhos para Stamford, que negou com a cabeça.

 

-Afeganistão. Desculpe, mas como você...

 

Antes que o outro pudesse dar uma resposta, Molly entrou com uma xícara de café. Sherlock virou-se com a xícara e não viu a conferida que John deu nela, assim como a piscada. Uma ruborizada patologista saiu da sala, sorrindo. Holmes voltou à performance, porque ele estava se exibindo para o recém-chegado.

 

-O que você acha do som do violino?

 

-Não desgosto, por que?

 

-Porque possíveis colegas de apartamento precisam saber tudo um do outro, principalmente as piores coisas. Eu toco violino enquanto eu penso, até nas horas mortas da madrugada. Às vezes passo dias sem falar.

 

-Oh, sim, possíveis colegas de apartamento... - John se virou para Mike – você falou de mim para ele.

 

-Nem uma palavra. - Jurou Stamford, ainda sorrindo da interação entre os dois.

 

-Eu falei. Antes do almoço comentei com Stamford como era impossível achar uma pessoa para dividir o aluguel comigo. Ele sai para o almoço e traz um velho amigo, alguém que passou um tempo no exército. Não é muito difícil juntar a conexão. Estou de olho num apartamento no centro da cidade, bom local. A gente se vê amanhã à noite... - Sherlock foi se levantando, pondo o sobretudo e pegando seu cachecol...

 

-Então é assim? A gente mal se conhece e já vamos alugar um apartamento juntos?

 

-Qual o problema?

 

-Nós não sabemos nada um sobre o outro. Não sei o endereço do apartamento, não sei nem o seu nome...

 

-Oh, eu sei que você é médico, ex-capitão que recebeu baixa por causa de um grave ferimento em combate. Sei que você tem um irmão que até se preocupa contigo, mas vocês tem sérios problemas de convivência, talvez porque ele seja alcoolatra, talvez porque o recente divórcio dele seja mais um motivo de discórdia. Sei também que você sofre de stress pós traumático. - Sherlock disse bem rapidamente, com toda certeza em suas deduções.

 

Mas parou ao ver o sorriso de Watson ir aumentando conforme ele ia falando.

 

-Ah, então você acha que sabe tudo sobre mim numa só olhada, hein? Pois é, está quase tudo certo. - O ex-combatente se aproximou do detetive – Mas você não sabe o principal. - Watson agarrou Sherlock pelo cinto e olhando dentro daqueles olhos azuis foi falando enquanto abria o zíper e enfiava a mão para segurar suas bolas e medir seu pênis – Eu sou bissexual, com um tesão muito grande. Preciso fazer sexo constantemente para me sentir bem, eu gosto de mulheres com bastante peito e de homens com pau grande. Por causa do meu constante desejo sexual, alguns de meus colegas de alojamento, tanto no Campus quanto no Exército, se sentiam constrangidos.

 

-Sim, posso atestar isso. - Mike disse por trás de Sherlock, tentando segurar o riso.

 

-Mas, como eu estou comprovando _in loco_ aqui, sim, você tem um grande potencial em ser meu próximo companheiro de apartamento, senhor...

 

-Holmes. - Sherlock tentou com esforço suprimir um gemido mais profundo com a massagem peniana do outro. - Mas pode me chamar de Sherlock.

 

Ele estava com dificuldades de concentração, com a mão de John ora acariciando seu escroto, ora passando o polegar na cabeça.

 

-É bom mesmo que você use cachecol ou mesmo uma echarpe. Com essa coluna do pescoço divina, vou amar deixar umas marcas nela. Bom, Mike tem meu cartão, me ligue – ou mande mensagem, já que você prefere digitar – para passar o endereço do apartamento. Vou pra casa bater uma punheta pensando em você e no que faremos amanhã. Até mais, cavalheiros.

 

E segurando Sherlock pelas pontas do cachecol, beijou-o na boca, lambendo ao redor de seus lábios e mordendo o inferior.

 

Depois que John bateu a porta, Stamford se permitiu rir. E continuou atrás de Sherlock, para dar tempo ao outro de sair do transe em que estava e recompor suas roupas. Demorou uns minutinhos, mas Sherlock fechou as calças, fechou o sobretudo escondendo a ereção e amarrou o cachecol, olhando assustado para o Mike.

 

-Sim, ele sempre foi assim. Na faculdade, o apelido dele era John “Colheitadeira”. Soube que no exército mudaram para John “Três Continentes” porque ele ampliou seu raio de ação. Passei maus bocados sendo seu colega de quarto, porque o quarto estava sempre ocupado... Vai querer assim mesmo?

 

-Nunca fugi de um desafio antes, Stamford. - Sherlock se virou para a porta novamente, para que o outro não visse seu rosto vermelho. De repente, ele também precisava sair dali.

 

Mike chamou-o quando ele já estava quase saindo:

 

-Sherlock?

 

-Sim?

 

-O cartão do John. - com um sorriso “gato de Cheshire” Stamford estendeu um cartão ao jovem.

 

-Oh! Oh, sim, muito obrigado.

 

John estava sentado em sua cama vendo o jornal pelo notebook quando ouviu o sinal de mensagem recebida. Sorrindo, viu que era o endereço de Sherlock.

 

“ _Rua Baker, 221b. Te vejo às 19 horas amanhã?”_

 

“ _Estarei lá sem falta, meu querido”._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: De vez em quando é bom ter um outro ponto de vista... tomara que a leitura tenha sido divertida para vocês como foi escrever para mim. 10/06/2017.


End file.
